The embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to integration of electronic messaging systems with other types of communication systems. More particularly, the embodiments relate to automating the sending of an electronic message to a person with whom another form of communication is exchanged.
The use of electronic messaging, for example electronic mail (e-mail) and text messaging, has grown to an extent that electronic messaging is now ubiquitous throughout most of the industrialized world. For example, approximately 80% of the U.S. population uses e-mail at least time-to-time. Nonetheless, telecommunication still is a popular means for communicating. Although most information that is verbally communicated during a telephone conversation may otherwise be communicated via e-mail or text messaging, it is often the case that speaking over the telephone is a more efficient mode for exchanging ideas. In other words, it is often quicker for people to exchange their thoughts verbally rather than in writing.
Notwithstanding, the sole use of voice telecommunications generally does not afford the parties of a telephone conversation the opportunity to exchange other forms of information. Although a participant in a telephone conversation may access an e-mail client or text messaging client to simultaneously communicate using these forms of communication while on a telephone call, the interactions required to use the e-mail client or text messaging client can be distracting, and sometimes cause the participant to lose focus on the telephone conversation.